Forget me not
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: 2DMurdoc. If you don't like Yoai, don't read it. It is very, awsome. It is longer, but short chapters. 2D has trouble with Murdoc, they both have trouble with each other, till a mysterious new guy comes along. Read. Review. Enjoy. Brought to you by:fag in
1. Hidden Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own gorillaz.

I feel so bad. I know the gorillaz aren't the way I am going to make them. But, even though we would all like it if they were, they aren't, but some of us can still pretend. Well anyway, this is my second fanfic, I really hope you enjoy this. Also, this is a 2D/Murdoc. So, you have been warned. I will not begin it with heavy yaoi. But, I may get a little creative in the future. Well, read on, have fun. Noodle made me do this. lol. IF YOU LOVE KINKY STUFF, READ THIS.

Chapter 1: Hidden Bliss

2D slowly opened his eyes. He then slowly tried to remember where he was. There was a smell, beer, and sex. Nasty, yet, inviting. 2D noticed he was naked. An arm was dropped over his bady. Murdoc's arm. 2D gave a slight moan, his head, threatening to kill him with pain if he didn't get his pills.

2D's pov (yes, it's one of those fics.)

I gently rolled to the side. I was in Murdoc's Winnebago. I prayed that Murdoc wouldn't wake. Although, as I got on my pants, I had a strange urge to kiss him. He looked sad, yet happy. I quietly opened the door to the Winne' and crept out. Mu head was killing me, and Murdoc had violently ripped my shirt. 'Damnit' was all I could say. It was the 3rd time this week he had drugged me and then messed with me! i felt so tired.

I shoffled my feet the room I called my home. It was dark. I shut the door behind me, and then locked it.

'Why can't he treat me better?' I thought. I thought this alot. I would only shake my head wildly and say, "I'm 24, I love tits." But, did I some how manage to sprouot feelings for the man who fucked me without a care in the world? No! No! No! Never, could I fall for such an, an,... I gave a sigh. I got to my pills, and popped some in my mouth. "Mmmm, Pills, they make me happy! Not Murdoc!" I said.

I grew dizzy, then, I went to go wash the damned stench of him off of me.

I had a shower in my room, thank god! I love avoiding having to go out there, were he might be. I didn't want to give him the pleasure of him seeing me like this. I think thats why he does it, to make me feel like this.

I let water just fall on me. I liked it. It was gentle. It was, warming too. Images of last night quickly flashed by me as I closed my eyes. (I don't know if he can close his eyes! can he?) They shot back open. I took deep breaths in. I finished my shower.

When I got dressed I realized I was hungry, very hungry. I walked to my door and pressed an ear against it. I tried to listen for Murdoc. Everytime I leave the Winne' he gets mad and comes ta hite me. (I will use a little but of dialect throuogh this, but, only when they speak.) Why did he do that? Its like he cares, but, I know he don't. Im like a whore to him. It pains me so. And I not even dare to tell Russel or Noodle about it.

I opened the door. I slowly crept out. No one. Good. I walked through the car park. The entire time, I watched the winne'. I was so scared that Murdoc would come out. I was so bent over the winne, I forgot about the other cars. I smacked into a small car. Oh, and lucky me, it had an alarm!

I ran for the elivator. It opened instantly. As the door to the elivator shut, the winne slamed open, Murdoc looked pissed.

I silently took a very deep breath. Then the door opened and I got ouot. I headed for the kitchen. Russel was in the kitchen also. He was eating,"Over on the stove is some food. Help yourself man." He said barrily looking up at me.

My mouth somewhat watered. There was eggs and backon. I grabbed a platefull and sat down. I ate quietly, but quickly.

Russel had been reading the news paper but now set it aside. He watched me eat, "Did ya'll eat dinner last night."

"I think." I said after swallowing. I wasn't really sure though. I was drugged. I sat in silence and ate. 'Rullel thinks this normal of me, doesn't he?' I couldn't get the image of Murdoc's kiss out of my head. That I could remember, the way he had forced his toungue down my throught. The taste of him still lingered in my mouth.

I put my dish to the side. I looked at the news paper Russel was reading. "Death on the beach" was printed on the top. I was about to get up and place my dish in the dish washer, when all of a sudden, I saw him in the corner of my eye.

Murdoc had a look of pure evil and death in his eyes. They looked at me. He had leaned one arm against the wall, his hand above him. One of his hips touching the wall. His other hand placed in a pocket of his free him. Tight pants, his shirt revealing a large amount of his chest. Obviously in a sexy position. His lips curved into an evil smile.

"Ello there Dullard." He said lowly, he walked in. I cringed. My heart racing.

"Hi there Murdoc, theres some food left for you. Unless 2D ate it all." Russel said with a laugh. He never once looked up.

Murdoc had turned his back, getting a plate and filling it with food. I watched as he made his way to the table. He was probably going to sit next to me, so I would keep quiet.

He knows I would never tell anyone. Why would I? I would only be making a fool of myself.

Murdoc sat down next to me, "So your 'ungry, are ya?" He said in a low voice.

I shook my head, "Don't matter to you what I feel. Now do it?" I said very lowly. He heard though. The second he gave me a look.

He waved it off quickly, "I was only caren'. Your the best man." I had to look. He gave an evil smile.

I got up, "Well, time I go an see whot lill' Noodle be doin'!" I put the dish in the sink. I paused befor walking out of the room.

Murdoc swallowed some food, "I be needin to talk wit' ya somtime today."

I could feel my heart jump. I walked out of the room. I walked down the hall a bit ways. Then, I leaned against the wall, "Damnit! Im in fer it now." was the only thing I could say.


	2. trouble

Disclaimer: The Gorillaz do not belong to me. I am so sorry for thinking of this fanfic.

If you LOVE KINKY stuff, then read this. Ok, chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Well, anyway, I only wanted to say that this chapter doesn't have any heavy 2D/Murdoc. But, I have writed up to chapter 5, and in 4, there is. So, if you do not like that kind of stuff, then dont read, Noodle and I do not want to hear your bitching. Oh yeah, cursing is also a biggy in this one. As always, 2D'S POV. Have fun, enjoy.

Chapter 2: Trouble

I got up from the wall and decided to go to my room, at least there, I could hide.As I passed the kitchen, Murdoc was now putting his dishes away, "Thanks mate." He turned to me.

I got into the elivator and tried to press for it to close. 'It's going to be slow cause it knows Im in a hurry.' I thought very wildly.

When the door closed, Murdoc's hand was nearly in! It closed before he got too close. But, as the door closed, it soon reopened. Murdoc grinned in a pleased fasion, "Thats not nice at' tall." He said getting in.

I was going to steep back out. Use some lame exuse like, "Ooops, dropped me penney." But Murdoc was too good. As I made a steep forward, he grabbed me! The doors closed as I got the back of my head slamed into the wall," Clever Dullard. But not that clever." Said Murdoc with a hiss.

I had fallen, I didn't even want to bother to get up. But, trusty old Murdoc helped me. He pulled my hair. I followed, "Owie. Ow." It hurt.

Murdoc let the door open. He made sure he had a firm grip on my arm though. He lead the way, dragging me behind.

He slamed me up against the wall. I let out a small moan. Then I struggled. Murdoc,with his free had made a connection with my chest. I fell forward.

"I don't believe, I ever gave ya' permission ta leave." Murdoc said.

I took in a breath. I tried to stand up straight, but, I couldn't, Murdoc slamed me again, "AhhhA." I yelled.

Murdoc gave a laugh of pleasure. Then he bent down. He caressed my chin with one of his hand, "Your so, so, selfish sometimes," he looked me in the eye, "I can teach you not ta be." He ran his toungue over my cheek. It was like he wanted to taste my pain.

He made an enterance into my mouth. His toungue was caressing mine. It felt, well, good! I then noticed, someone was slowly coming toward us.

Murdoc noticed too. He stopped and brought out his gun. The thing that moved toward us was a zombie.

As soon as Murdoc got up though, I ran. I made it to my door. I could hear Murdoc curse as he ralized I had gone. I locked my door. Murdoc would be so mad. I heard shots go off. Then a sort of grunt. Followed by another shot. Murdoc killed the zombie, somewhat.

I leaned against my door with a great sigh. I slid down. I brought my knees up to my chin.

A few seconds latter, Murdoc was bangin on my door, "Open up! I ain't through with ya!" I could feel the door rumbling under his fists. The shake sent my back shaking. I closed my eyees and tried to tone out the sound of his yells. "I mean it 2D! Open up!" He sounded so mad, "I will be brken down yer door!"

I was now worried. I jumped off the door, it had begun to hurt my back. The door got louder. No longer muffled by the weight of my body. I watched it. It jumped. It looked about ready to pop off of its hinges. I got up from where I was crouched. I could only watch the door and pray it didn't open. It Murdoc got through that door, I was over with. Then, dead silence.

It was quiet. I didn't say a word. But, just when I thought he was gone, BANG! One fist, he slamed my door. I jumped.

"I will be comin' back! Don't ye be worrin'." Murdoc growled. Then I heard his steeps, short, fast, but most of all, angry.

I backed up and found myself against the wall, 'Damnit! What will I be doin' now?' I asked myslef. I fell to the ground. I wasn't going to cry. I don't think I could have anyway. I wanted to though, but I would be damned it I would do that! 'Fuck em'.' I thought, madly.

The telly was on very loudly. The only way I could drown out the screams of Murdoc in my head. It had been hours, I got to the feeling of, 'He's given up.' I had begun to relax. I was on the floor, one of my telly's shows on, I was happy. Kinda. I was laughing at a man on the telly because he had managed to come up with a witty comeback. I pitured Murdoc. He would do something like that. But, I do not think I need to go into further detail. Well anyway, I have somewhat of bad luck. Because, while I was having fun with me telly, Murdoc had managed to find a spare key.

I, oblivious to the door being unlocked, was laughing. Only when I glimpsed a dark figure standing in my doorway did I realize, 'Murdoc.'

Murdoc held up the key, the door fully open now. Soon changed though. Murdoc was smileing, he steeped in, closed the door, then locked it. Stupid me, stood there, and watched. We watched each other a moment, then, I tried to get up.

Not a second sooner, Murdoc was on my back! He sat on me. Then he held my head up and showed the key to me, "Silly dullard! Ya' left a key on the tabe. I thought it might be nice 'f me ta drop' it off." He gave a smile. I could see it through one of my squinted eyes. I then moved. I was so light though. I rolled, surprising Murdoc, and kicked him. It wasn't hard, but, it got him off of me! I got up, to my feet, I ran to my door.

'Oh, yeah, silly ol' me'. It's locked,' I thought.

I gave a loud cry as murdoc's side soulder slamed into me. Oh, the pain!

Murdoc gave a wild laugh. Then he punced me. I fell. He leaned over my body, his mouth close to mine, "Why you fighen' so much? Ya liked it last night, ya did." He licked the side of my face.

My one arm was pinned against me, and the wall, my other free hand was holding my punched stomach. I really couldn't move. The pain, yes, but now, Murdoc put both his hands, one on each shoulder, on me. He picked me up, forced me to stand. He slamed me hard. His face came close to mine, "Do you remember last night? You moaned for me, like a little girl under a blanket' pretenden' ta be a ghost."

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see him. Yet, I was afraid I would see the images. "No." I said lowly.

Murdoc pined my chest with his arm, and with his other hand, he grabbed me, "The drugs worked good then?" He had hold of my balls, and squeezed.

My eyes shot open, "Stop."

Murdoc laughed, "Like Hell I will." He forced his toungue into my mouth. He battled with my own toungue. His kiss tasted of beer, and something else. But, for some odd reason, it felt good.

My one hand soon found itself pushing Murdoc off. He had begun to unbutton my pants. I snapped out of it.

Murdoc seemed to said back, but he caught himself and gave me a wild smile, "So, your half-gone, shitty brain has dicided it does wanna give a bit of a figh' then? Well, then, come on!" He pounced.

I jumped to the side. He must have not expected it, because, he fell into the wall, punching it.

I ran to the bath room. I got in, and locked the door. I was so happy. I had been holding, in my hand, the very key, Murdoc used to get in my room! I was able to get it while, Murdoc had been kissing and feeling me up! I gave a small smile, then zipped up my fly.

Murdoc was at the door, and I heard a click! The sound of a gun being cocked?

Ok, that is the end of chapter 2. These aren't very long. I think you all rather enjoy reading short fan fics. But any way, If you are enjoying this so far, send me reviews, if not, hehe... i cant say. Its rude. But anyway, I really am kind of enjoying writing this. I think it is very thrilling, and kinky. I have an odd taste. My twin and I are working on this though. So, if you have any comments, go ahead post them, or send them privatly. Well, till the next time. Im out.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Semino keto fralashii. shiimo, anta, sectona.


	3. saved

Disclaimer: T.Gorillaz do not belong to me.

Chapter 3 is here. I am not really sure what to say, only that, If you enjoy the more, hard core type kinky stuff, then this is it. It don't get really erotic till chapter 4, maybe.lol. But anyway, A warning: 2D/Murdoc, have said that, 'If ya ain't be liken' ta' see or be readen bout this kinda stuff, Then DON'T READ IT.' He he, I think I might even ban Noodle from reading this. lol. im crazy...anyway, chapter 3, enjoy.

Chapter 3: Saved

I covered my head. I thought the gun was going to go off, but then I heard something. Murdoc heard it too. The sound, the voice was very low, but still heard, "Open up!"

The voice was like a sudden prayer to me. For Murdoc, I bet it was hell.

"Open up 2D. I need to speak with you. I can't find Murdoc anywere!" Said Noodle.

I heard Murdoc say, "Fucken bullshit!" Then he stomped off to open the door he had locked. I also came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, Murdoc, your here." Noodle said in a very low voice.

Murdoc gave her a hiss, "Wot the 'ell do ya wont?"

Noodle saw me, she came in, passed Muds and then gave me a hug, "There you are 2D, I couldn't find you." She burried her face into my shirt. I gave a glance to Muds. Was it me, or did he look jelouse? I didn't take much notice though, I looked down at Noodle, "Wot did ya need luv?" I heard Murdoc give a low hiss.

"Watashi koi anta!" She said giving me another hug then steeping back. I looked down at her, "Watashi koi anta," I said back to her. I knew what she had said. She still spoke some times useing japanese, 'I love you.' Thats what she meant by it.

Muds knew what it meant to. He came over to us, "Noodle! Wot did ye want?" He said it very meanly. (As if he would have said it any other way, 2D?)

Noodle was use to his temper. She gave him a smile then opend her mouth, "Watashi koi anta." She giggled.

Murdoc growled. What else could a little 11 year old girl want to say? I saw his fist twitch. We all knew that he would never lay a hand on Noodle. Besides, she could protect herself too well, and too fast. She never had to though. Only with the zombies though.

I steeped in, " Calm down Muds, you ac' like you were in'erupted."

He turned around, slowly. I would have laughed had I not seen how his 2 mismatched eyes played over me, "Well there lad. 'Ta be ser'ain, I was in'erupted!" He put a hand on my chest. I steeped back, force of habbit. Then he drew up to my ear, "Perhaps Noo'le would like to play the game!"

Noodle could hear. She clapped her hands and looked happy. Murdoc gave me a look, then a smile. He turned to Noodle, "Do ya wont ta play?"

I leaped forward, putting a gental hand on Murdoc's shoulder, "No, lets not."

Noodle looked sad now, playful sad.

This is what Murdoc wanted. He wanted me to say all of this. With his sick mind, he probably would have told Noodle what we were going to do. With detail none the less.

Now he patted Noodle on the head and said, "Why don' ya go on an play. Me an' 2D have ta talk."

Noodle smiled, "I can't. Russel said that we were suppose to have practice today. He sent me down here to get you."

In a way, I was thankful for us being in a band. Muds couldn't refuse a practice. I glanced at the clock, 'Happy hour,' it was my pill time. I turned on Noodle and Murdoc to get my pills. When I found them, I simply swallowed them. Both of them looked at me.

"Don't you need water?" Asked Noodle politly.

Murdoc, on accident said, "No, he's good at swallowin' thin's." He looked at me with a smile. Noodle had no clue. I did. Thoughts ran through my head, 'I didn' really swallow, his...'?'

Murdoc laughed, then he turned and walked away. I only watched.

Noodle came up to me, she grabbed my hand, "Come on! Lets go!" She pulled at me. I followed.

We were all in the recording room. Murdoc, was talking with Russel about something. Noodle was stringing her guitar. I was standing there, like a normal person would, well maybe on like me. But I tried not to look at Muds. But, everytime I caught myself looking, or searching for him out of the corner of my eye. I felt sick when I did. I would quickly look away though. I walked to where my mic was and stood by it, back turned to Murdoc. I kept having the feeling that he was going to come up behind me, and grabb me. Forcing hisslf on me. I cringed.

As I did, an ear shattering yell came from behind me, I jumped.

"Oie! Dullard! You rea'y?" Muds said loudly.

I didn't look at him, I only lowly said, "Am I evea?" I kept my gaze down cast. Of course Murdoc noticed. He smacked me on the back, "Good!" I gave a no look glance in front of me. I took a deep breath.

Murdoc now backed up to his normal spot. Noodle behind me, Russel in the way back. I could feel Murdoc's eyes burning holes in my back. I could only think one thing, 'Good! Let 'em look! I know Im hott. I only hav'ta smile, and 'e gets a banar.' I could only smile a cocky smile. I looked back at Muds. He saw the cocky smile. I was right, he had been looking at my back, but now his smile was gone. I felt so happy. As I sang, I pictured Murdoc, pissed, sweaty, and, well, horney. I laughed.

END OF CHAPTER 3. hehe. I have to be careful when writing these, cause, if my parentals see them, I will get yelled at. Well any way, I hope you enjoyed this. I will be binging the 4th pritty soon. Hope you send more reviews. thanx, see ya soon.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Metoshi frula. In the dark.


	4. in the dark

Disclaimer: I don't own gorillaz.

Yes chapter 4! PARENTAL ADVISORY. I problably didn't even spell that right. Oh well. Still don't have word pross. Hehe. KINKY. you have been warned. ENJOY.

Chapter 4: In The Dark

As soon as practice was over, I began to walk away. I knew I had to get to my room before Murdoc saw me. During the recording session, I was so happy about giving him a boner, I didn't realize at the time, that that would probably make him come after me more. Now I was in trouble.

I got in the elivator, and pushed the down button. The doors closed. I was lucky because Russel wanted to speak with Muds, so that gave me time.

I stepped out into the basement and walked to my room.

I got inside my room and locked the door. Murdoc no longer had my key. So, I was safe, for the most part. I leaned on the door a few moments, then noticed something. My pills!

"My pills!" I couldn't help it, I yelled it. I ran over to my one desk that held my beloved pills. They werent there! They weren't anywhere! I panicked. Without them, I would be nothing. I would be a ball of, of pain!

I began to run around my room, throwing things. Then, I realized something, "Murdoc, you son of a bitch."

I stood still. I could hear him. He was outside my door. I went and opend it.

Sure enough, there stood Murdoc, his smile was so wide, it showed all od his teeth. He looked at me up and down. My eyes narrowed at him.

He stepped into my room and then shut the door. He looked around, "Lose somethin'," He said smiling.

I felt like jumping on him. I didn't though. I knew what he would do. "Give 'em to me. I need 'em." I said.

He got closer, "Show me ya need 'em." He folded his arms. He knew he had power, and an upper hand.

I glared even more, "What do you want?"

He moved so close to me, his head was at my ear, "What you don't wannna give ta me." He then brought both of his arms around me like a hug, only, worse.

I could only stand there. My arms pinned to my side. I struggled though.

"The more ya struggle' the more I press." He said squeezing.

I got to the point of me not breathing. I was taking gaspes. I was exuasted. My body went numb. My arms felt like they were no longer there. I stoped struggling.

Murdoc smiled. He losened his grip so I could breath a bit more. "Calm down dullard." He said, kind of soothngly. I looked down at him,"Please gimme' my pills." I said.

He shook his head. Then, he said,"You made me so hott today. I thought I was gonna explode." He kissed me.

I closed my eyes. He slipped his tongue in, no matter how hard I tried to keep it out.

His hands wre now moving down to my pants. I could have pushed him, had my arms not been numb.

He undid my zipper. He kept his kiss though. I tried moving away, wiht my legs, but, he only pushed me. He lost his kiss. He forced me onto hte bed. I lay back, on my back. He was on top of me. His mouth claimed mine once more. His one hand help my shoulder down. The other, pulled my pants down. My boxers were the only thing on my lower half.

He pulled my shirt off, only breaking the kiss for a second.

Then, off came my boxers.

He grabben me. I felt my face get red because I had an erection by now. He smiled and looked at me, "Wow, this must mean somthin'." He rubbed me. I had no choice, I moaned. My hands were now on the side of the bed, holding on. I tried so hard not to give out any signs that I was in pleasure.

Murdoc smiled, "Go on! Moan. No one can hear ya." He kissed my neck.

"I hate you!" I said lowly. My eyes shut. My teeth clenched together.

Murdoc growled. Now he was mad. I heard him unzip his pants. Now he picked me up. I gasped as his cold hands thouch me side. He rolled me over. My eyes shot open. Murdoc forced me into position. So strong... Then he pulled my hair back, my head coming up sharply, "Why though?" He only said.

I felt a small pain, he put a finger into me. Then another. I gasped. I could feel myself holding back so much now. He was going slow though. I felt pain, a little, but was Murdoc trying really hard not to hurt me?

Murdoc let his two fingers slip out. He was breathing hard, and mine was as well. He bent close to my ear, "Are ya ready?" He said lowly.

I gasped, "Fuck you!" I then felt Mud's hands grabb my hips firmly. Then, he entered. Oh, The pain. He nailed into me. One heavy thrust and I was in bliss. I let a small gasp out.

Murdoc laughed. He then gently said, "Im gonna begin." He gave a light push, then backed up.

I held on to my bed, I was clutching the sheets. I heard a pleased moan come out of Murdoc. That second, I felt something. As he pumped in and out, I found out that I was enjoying it. 'No!No!God, not even you would do this ta me.' I said in the back of my head. I let out a moan. Then, I released. One of Murdoc's hands had been holding me, nad now, I had released all over him. I felt embarressed. But then, Murdoc did something.

He didn't hite me. He didn't yell, he only said a sentence. As he said it, he released inside of me. Oh, it felt so good. But, the words he said sent a kind of pain in me. Apain that wasn't physical, but, went to my heart.

The words he said were these, "Why do ya hate me?" So sad, yet, odd.

I fell into a black bliss where the words kept coming at me.

In this bliss, I was alone.

End of chapter 4. Hah. I got it done with in like 20min. Thank god. Ok, well anyway, thank you for those of you who have sent me reviews. Send more. LOL. tell me how you liked this chapter. I am SO sorry that some of them seem out of character. But, hey, thats my job. lol. ok Well anyway, See you all soon hope you enjoyed this. Chapter 5 on its way.

-D.D.Darkwriter

I hate the way you make me what you want. Yet I can't say no to you. Maybe things would be better if I just killed myself.


	5. Pills

Disclaimer: I do not own the gorillaz.

I hope you all liked my last chapter, now here is chapter 5. Oh, there is some slash, so, those of you pussy whips, please you may leave the theature. The others, go on and read, enjoy. (Nothing was meant to be offending. lol. right.)

Chapter 5: Pills

When I woke, I found myself naked. I looked around, I was in my room. Then, I felt a small pain in my butt, 'Damn, that's right.' Visions of last night flashed through me. I was sitting up in my bed. I looked at my little night stand, "Pills..." 2! 2 pills! I suddenly grew mad, and worried. I ate the pills. 'I need mo' than 2.' I thought. I got up, I was shaky. I fell back down. I landed on my knees. 'What? Why?' I got up again and steadied myself. I stumbled and got some clothes on. A small throb was in my knee. Didn't think of it much.

My door was open a crack and I leaned on the wall, listening. I heard nothing. I was a bit mad still, so, I walked down the hall. I went up to that goddamned Winnebago, and tapped on the door.

I knew it wasn't loud enough. Did I only do it because I knew he would come out and kill me? Yup! So, I backed away. I went back to my room, only then, when I got to my door, half way really, I fell.

My knees, they gave way. I let out a startled yell. My arms were going numb. Then, out of the winne' came he. I looked back, He had a twisted smile on his face. He looked, pleased. He walked slowly toward me. I was kneeling on both of my knees and my arms hung to my sides. I couldn't really move. I could have fallen forward, and then, well, done nothing, but I didn't move. I would soon know what Murdoc did to me anyway.

Murdoc smiled, "Ello' good mornin' isn't it?"

I only turned around and glared at the floor. He gently touched the back of my neck. I closed one eye. The other watched as Murdoc knelt in front of me. I opened both eyes, "What did ya do?" He looked at me, head to toe, "Nothin' but an improvement." He smiled and punched me in the shoulder. If it was hard or soft, I do not know, my arms and shoulders were by now useless to me. Too numb to hurt as well. Murdoc smiled at himself, "Did ya sleep well last night?"

I shook my head, up and down, "Yes." I was kind of scared by now, I mean, if he wanted to do anything he could. I then took a breath, "NOODLE! RUSSEL! HELP! I..."

Murdoc was faster then I had hoped, he slambed his fist into me stomach. I couldn't breath.

"Now, now. They will be ruinen' our fun." He said with a laugh.

The only thing I could do was cough. I couldn't even bring my hands up to cradle my sick-sore stomach. I took in staggered breaths. Then, very lowly, over my breath's, came someone else's!

Murdoc heard it too. He looked behind him, "Damn it! Fucken' zombies!" He, with one hand grabbed my shirt, "Come along Stu-pot, we can't 'ave ya ea'en alive, now can we?"

He pulled me. Wow, I guess he was kind of strong after all. He pulled me with one hand while the other, opened my door.

The zombie had been coming down the hall near my room, so, now, the zombie blocked my door, almost. Murdoc got to my door first, then he slambed it open. Then zombie bad missed him, but was now going for me. Before I could be dragged all of the way into my own room, I was grabbed by the zombie, "Murdoc! Help!" I found myself yelling out.

The zombie had my ankle, and was a heads length away from biting me, when all of a sudden, it's head exploded. I looked up, Murdoc was breathing heavy," No one bites 'em but me!" He said in a growl. I felt odd.

He dragged me into my room. He pulled me back up against a wall and looked at my leg, "Are ya ok shit head?" He didn't look at me, he might have been to proud to.

I only looked at him. Had he really just asked if I was ok? No! Thats totally not like him though. After awhile when I didn't answer, I noticed his face had gone a bit red, "Oi, ya blushin' then?" I asked, not able to hold back a smile.

Murdoc gave me a glare. The red had left, "What you say then Dullard?" He practically hissed.

I gave a nervious laugh, "Hehe, nofin'."I didn't dare to say anything else. But, as I looked at his face, I had suddenly wished he would have left me out in the hall with the zombies.

He drew in a breath, "Well, now, we got a nice quiet room to ouorselves. An' your numb as fuck, wot should we do?" He gave me a closer look.

I tried to move my finger. Nothing. Murdoc came down to me, "I 'ave always woundered if ya' could get an erection like this." He gave me a twisted look. Sexy.

"Murdoc..." I whispered. He unbuttoned my pants. Then he grabbed my unit. I had been numb there. I knind of still was. Murdoc had been looking down. I only opened my eyes a little. Then closed them again.

I turned my head. Murdoc, surprisingly, had his tongue around me! I was stunned. 'Head? Ya given me head?' I thought. I tilted my head up, I could now kind of feel the motion of him.

Soon enough, I found myself at an erection peak. I was gonna cum. Murdoc's mouth still on me, "Murdoc, I'm, i'm, I can't hold it much longer!" I said.

Murdoc only gave me a glare with his eyes, "Already?" He smiled, "Then go ahead!" He gave another agonizing suck. My unit was at bursting point. I exploded with a small moan. Murdoc's mouth, caught it all. I watched him sit up and swallow it. It turned me on. Made me hott again for some odd reason. He whiped around his mouth then gave me a smile.

I had a small pain in my head. I closed my eyes. Murdoc knew what was going on. He took out my pill bottle and said, "How many?"

"2, give me 2," I opened my mouth and he popped them in my mouth. I swallowed them. He then put the pills on my dresser. Then he came to me and zipped my zipper. He was carful.

"Why do I hate ya so much?" I said it lowly. He heard. Murdoc gave me a look, then he walked to the door. He left, slaming it shut behind him.

The end of chapter 5. I know, you love short chapters, so do I. Less to type. Well anyway, I hope you did like it. I hope you review it to. Tell me if I need to improve, or what you love to read about when reading these kind of fanfics.

-D.D.Darkwriter

remember the last day she died. She was in pain, yet, we could do nothing. She is never coming home to you.


	6. Diesel

Disclaimer: I do not own the gorillaz. If I ever did, they would probably hate me for makeing this story.

Ok, I would like to point out that, I am typing these chapters before I post them. I only say this because, I don't want to make it sound like I just typed this, no, they are old. This is old. I like to say thank you to the people who read my fics. I can't type their names, because I don't know who they are yet. The date is 2/24/06. Lol, well anyway, This chapter introduces a new charecter. I have made this charecter and a brother for him. They are twins and they are Noodle's cusins. So, if you have no clue who Diesel is, thats because you have never seen or heard of him before. Don't feel bad.

Warning: If you don't like male/male pairings, then leave. I have no time to listen to your bitching. Oh yeah, there will also be cursing in these chapters.

Chapter 6: Diesel

It was going on 12:00 and I was still against the wall. My fingers had all slowly begun to come back to contact with my body. I also felt a bit dizzy, "Could of put on some music." I looked around, he could of at least put on some music, but no. I had an idea.

'He liked it when I sang, or perhaps that was a lie?' I thought, "I ain't happy, I'm feelen' glad! I got sunshine, in a bag..." I smiled as I sang. I liked this song. (Cookies for anyone who can name it! Don't worrie, I can.)

As I sang, time passed, and before long, I was up and trying to walk. Walking at first was hard. I stumbled, fell, got up, and then repeated it all. But, at 1:30, I was back to normal. Also, I had bettered my songs. Memorizing them, easily.

My stomach grew hungry. I looked around my room and saw my pills. I put them in my pocket. Then, I walked out of my room. I silently walked passed the Winne'. Then I got into the lift. I smiled, had Murdoc not heard me? I pushed the button to go to the top floor.

For some odd reason, I kind of was hopeing Murdoc would have come after me. The door slowly opened and I steped out. I walked to the kitchen, I ate some left over pizza.

I heard a strange noise, then, Noodle came into the room. SHe smiled brightly at me, "Oi 2D!" she waved to me.

" 'I Noodle." I said. She grabbed my hand, "Cusin is here. He come to visite."

I tilted my head, "I didn't know yer cusin? Ya know em?" (She don't really I think, but I added 2 cusins in this fanfic, you only meet one of them) I didn't know she had family really. She only smiled at me, "He learned english."

"Wot'sat matter?" I said. She could just translate anyway. But she pulled me along anyway. Soon, we both were in Russel's room. Noodle smiled, "2-D, meet Diesel, my cusin." She pointed.

The one called Diesel was standing next to Russel, looking at something. Diesel looked up.

'Oly, shit! 'E looks like Noodle!' I thought.

Diesel looked at me hard, well actually, his eyes were hidden under bangs, long ones too. (Does everyone remember DARE? Yeah, well, this guy looks like Noodle in that video, only he has bangs and is taller.) He looked exactly like Noodle, only taller. Alot taller. Diesel payed no attention to me, he just went back to looking, " 'I Diesel." I said unsure.

He looked at me again, "Oi." He only said. I looked at Noodle. She smiled, then she gave me a look and smiled again.

I walked over to Diesel, "Were ya from?"

"Where's your eyes?" He said, not looking up. I think. He was about as tall as me. He was thin too. He looked a bit less thiner than me, but close. I blinked, "They be somewhere in me head." I said jokingly.

Russel and Noodle laughed. Diesel gave a small noise. Then, I felt it, him! I knew he lingered in the doorway. Something told me not to turn. Something else made me, my heart? I turned.

Murdoc stood in the door way. He looked at everyone, the laughter died down some. Murdoc gave me a glare, "Say, Dullard, why ya ain't in yer room?"

I could barily think. What could I say? Damnit. "'Ungry, thats all." I shrugged.

Diesel's attention, I noticed was on Murdoc. I knew he was staring at him because his head was up, and his mouth was in a more, "Aw" state. Murdoc only looked at me, "Ahh, well then, can I talk wit'ya!" More of a demand then a question. He gave me a glare. I knew what would happen shall I say no. He would hite me. I was nervious now, "Well, er, there be a new person, I wanted to meet em." I said shakily.

Murdoc walked over. I backed up. Noodle and the other 2 were looking at the pictures again. If Murdoc did anything, they wouldn't know. I tried to give Murdoc a look of, 'I'm not afraid,' but, he looked passed it.

He was at my side now, "Im mad at yeh." He said. I tried to shoot away, he came again, "No runnen' stay, your mine." Then he began to walk out of the room. To my surprise, the man named Diesel walked after him, "I'm Diesel." He said.

I knew it was stupid to talk to Murdoc, and when you are a stranger, you mide-as-well just kill yourself then. Noodle, Russel, and I all watched Murdoc turn to the kid. Diesel had his hand out. Murdoc looked at it. Then he grabbed it. They shook! "My names Murdoc."

He looked to be pleased with him. The 3 of us gave a sigh. Diesel, was smiling. He looked, odd. I gave a glance to Murdoc, he too was giving a small smile. Cocky really, attractive all the same.

I stood there, my mouth open. Muds noticed, "Yer leten' the flys in again 2-D." He said madly. I didn't like that insult. He always said it when I smiled or opened my mouth, "Wanker." I said lowly.

Everyone stared at me. But soon that changed when Murdoc asked Diesel his age, "25" was the answer. Murdoc gave another pleased smile.

I could fell my face warming. Jealous? Was, I, jealous? I took a deep breath, then I pushed passed everyone, I went to the T.V. room. Hopeing I would be alone.

End of chapter 6. Down in the after talk section, this part will be more up to date. I could just thank you all down here. I was woundering if any of you even read this? Oh well, if you didn't, then you fucken flamers wouldn't get so god damned jealous of me. I hate flamers. I don't know why. Maybe it is because they are mad because they cant write as good as the rest of us. Oh well, Im out. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

-D.D.Darkwriter

If we shared the same body, would you think of me differently?


	7. Jealous

Disclaimer: I don't own gorillaz.

I don't even know if I am spelling disclaimer right.

Welcome back all. Hehe. Well anyway, in this chapter, 2D gets mad, and leaves to get out for a little while. This chapters not that cool, kind of, but I did throw in some parts I think the girls might like. Lol well, enjoy, and Warning: male/male, and a bit of a mature part in this. Have fun.

Chapter 7: Jealous?

I sat in front of the telly and turned through the channels. The remote stopped on an animal show. The animals were mating. I watched. I couldn't help but think of Murdoc and I. Soon, I began to picture us in the place of the animals. A small bulge in my groin made me change it. I came to MAD TV. I liked this show. I watched it a while, hoping my bulge would go away. I took breaths, deep ones.

After a while, it relaxed. I couldn't help but wish to turn it back. I was even thinking of going into my room and let my mind go, but then again, Murdoc would probably come in. I watched the telly. When someone came in and sat on the opposite side of the couch, I realized it was Murdoc. I stayed in my spot. He wouldn't try anything up here, would he? I stared at the telly.

"Ya watch this, do ya?" He asked not mad or angry, not happy either.

I moved my head up and down. He was watching me, "I do as well, once in a while." He said. I didn't answer. I didn't really want to talk to him, and yet, I did.

We were silent. The silence was a bit nerving, we only watched the telly. I wanted to look at him so bad. I found myself trying to peek at Murdoc off of the screen. It showed no reflection. I was scared too, what if he tried something?

Then, he spoke, "Ya know Dullard," He spoke in a tone of voice that was gently, yet demanding. Scary. I didn't look though, he kept going, "If I asked ya..."

He didn't finish. I looked to the door way and saw why. Diesel stood there, hair in his eyes, he looked innocent.

"Hello. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." He walked in. There was a chair. A few fucken chairs. But, he picked the couch we were on. He sat close to Murdoc, too close. I though Murdoc was going to hit him. He didn't. Why not though? He always hit me, even if I was in an arms length away and didn't do anything.

The Diesel thing was by Murdoc now. Murdoc only nodded, "No lad, I was only haven a chat with D-2 over here."

D-2? What kind of shit was that? "2-D." I mumbled. He didn't even notice he got my name wrong. Diesel only asked him a question, "Where's your Winne'? The others said you lived in a camper?" He tilted his head. He sat so he faced Murdoc's side. Blocking me?

Murdoc gave a grunt, "They told yeh that eh?" He gave a small laugh.

That was it, I got up. I began walking away. When Murdoc called my name, I kept going. I got into the lift and went down. I got out. I walked to my room. Then, I slammed my door shut!

I only lay on my bed. I lay on my side, looking at the door. I was waiting for it to open and a mad Murdoc to come through. No one came. I was alone. I lay in silence a long time.

Hours passed, and I got board. I wanted to do something. I couldn't just sit in my room anymore. I found myself opening the door to my room. Noodle stood there! I jumped.

"Christ Noodle! Ya scared me," I said holding my heart. Noodle smiled up at me, "Hi 2D." She let me pass.

She followed me as I walked to the jeep. "Can I com?" She asked.

I couldn't say no. I wanted to be alone, but she gave me a look. So, cute. I smiled at her, "Fine." Then, I got in. Murdoc, always (Mostly) left the keys in the car, today, they were there.

Noodle came in and sat in front with me. There were no seatbelts. "Noodle, perhaps ya should sit in the back?" I asked.

The little girl pressed her lips together, "I'm not 9 anymore! Now go!" She said.

I gave a smile. She put on music as the jeep roared on. I watched the Winne', waiting for Murdoc to come out. He didn't. He was probably with Diesel! I put my foot down. The jeep went forward.

We sped through the car park. I was so mad, I didn't really care if we were going through the car park faster than someone should.

Noodle held on tight, "Calm down. At least till we're out of the car park." She laughed, nervous probably.

I wasn't really listening. My thoughts were on Murdoc. Visions of him, and me flashed inside me. The car went faster. The to the car park opened as we went out. We almost grazed the top of it, but, we didn't. Noodle, from the corner of my eye, was somewhat gripping the side. I knew my eyes were glaring ahead of me, watching the dirt road.

The car bumped over pavement as we came passed the gates. We drove down the road. It seemed, the faster I went, the further away Murdoc felt from me. I gave an evil smile at the thought.

Noodle looked over at me, "2D,slow down." she said. I couldn't though. I needed to get away. Was I really jealous? I couldn't be though. He raped me! I didn't want that. I never asked him to drug me, and then have sex with me.

I was too deep in thought to hear Noodle yell. But, when she put her arm on my shoulder, I knew. I slowed the car down. I was going too fast. When I looked over into Noodle's eyes, the said, 'Your far enough. When I am around, you don't have to run.' I knew she really didn't know what was going on. But, the look. I slowed the car and gave her a smile, "Thanks Noodle." I said.

Noodle was already smiling back at me, "For what?"

"Everythin." I said. I looked forward, "Where ya wanna go?"

Noodle stuck her head out the side, "The mall!" I tugged her shirt so she would sit down. It was already dangerous enough without seat belts, but hangin' out the window, was worse. I laughed. I loved hangin' out the window.

Whenever I got drunk, Murdoc would always force me out the window. I could hear his words, "Throw up ova the fucken side! Come on, ya god-damned twaht!"

I have a small smile, and giggled. He had smacked my on the head and pushed me out over the window, while still driving.

He really didn't want me throwing up in the jeep. I drove down roads. Noodle helped me find the mall.

We found a place to park. The second we got out, I had this really bad feeling that something was going to happen.

End of chapter 7. Yes! HA!


	8. Gangs

Disclaimer: I do not own the gorillaz.

Hi. Chapter 8 is exciting. Or at least I thought so. I had fun making it too. This chapter has a bit of um, yeah, well anyway, here it goes. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading all of my chapters. No, its not done yet.

Chapter 8: GANGS

Noodle was hell bent on me going into the music store with her. Why not? F.Y.E always had a great selection.

Noodle ran to the side, she went to look at a more mellow music, I went to head banger. I didn't really enjoy it, but, I did dabble a bit in it.

As I looked through music, I noticed a boy, maybe, 20, or so, look at me. He looked like trouble, but, he was somewhat attractive. He was watching me, 2 other guys were with him. They were probably some punk gang.

Did he know I was watching him watch me? Probably not. His hair was blond, and spiky. He had a slender figure and chains hung from him like he was an ornament. He had some piercing. (IDK) His friends had more though.

Noodle soon came up to me, "2-D, will you please get me this? I'm too young." It had a parental advisory sticker slapped on the front.

I was in shock," But, you don' listen ta that music?" I was puzzled.

Noodle gave me a look, "Ok! Come with me then." She grabbed my hand. Suddenly, I knew what she had done. She didn't want the music, she had noticed those people were watching me. Could it be, she was worried and wanted to get me away from them?

She put the cd aside, "Those people, do you know them?" She was serious.

I glanced away, "No. Ya notice' them staren too?" I asked, wanted to see if my assumption was correct.

She nodded. I was right. She picked up another cd, "I do want this one cd though." She held up relaxation music. The cover had a dragon on it. I smiled, "I'll get it for ya." I grabbed it and walked over to the cashier. I made sure Noodle was close to me. I forgot my knife at home, but, from fighting with Muds all of the time, I could get into a good fight and win.

We payed. Walked out of the store, and went to a different part of the mall. We were being followed the whole time. Noodle knew faster then I did. She walked out of the 4th store and turned to me, "I'm hungry."

I looked at Noodle, "So am I." I looked around, "Ya feel like Chinese?"

I watched Noodle's eyes shine, "Really?"

I smiled, "Ye. Lets grab take out. There is a Panda Express down that way." I pointed. We walked down the mall halls. We went into Panda Express.

Noodle and I were looking for a table. We found one. We sat down. "Yeh jus' wanna eat here?" I asked. Noodle nodded. She looked around, "I'm going to go wash my hands. If anything happens, call my name."

Before I could say anything, she was off. I leaned back, "I can take care of my self." I said lowly.

Right as Noodle stepped into the restroom, I was grabbed. Someone took hold of my shoulder. Damnit, they were strong. They forced me up, and put a hand over my mouth. They forced me forward. They took me to the bathroom. I gave a small struggle, but when I heard a hiss I stopped, "Stop! Or we'll kill your little daughter, or friend, what ever!"

Daughter? Was I that old? I thought.

I knew it was that boy, and I knew that they talked about Noodle. But if they had Noodle, they would be dead, wouldn't they? She would have kicked their asses. Then again, I wasn't about to test them. They might be more of what Noodle can really handle.

They pushed me in. One boy ran in ahead of me. No one was in there when we entered. The one boy who ran ahead was now looking in the stalls. The other boy locked the door behind up. 'Shit.' I thought. The blond boy still had me. Spiky is the name I gave him. Spiky held my shoulder, and my mouth. Now, he pushed me forward, "Move."

I caught myself before I fell. Spiky gave a snicker, "Your fast on yer feet." He smiled. I faced him, glaring. My glare could scare anyone. Murdoc was the only one I met unfazed by it. This kid stopped smiling. The other one facing me backed up. Spiky said, "You got a nice look, ya do." He stepped closer, "I'll change that."

The boy behind me grabbed my arms. He held them tight. Spicky came forward, enough to touch my face. He grabbed my chin. He was rougher than Murdoc. He smiled, "I wanna play with you. Do you wanna play?"

My glare was unbroken, "Asshole." I gave a cocky smile, "Ya betta prey I don' get lose, or I'll be killin' ya mate."

Spiky grew mad. He twisted away and then punched me in my stomach. I bent forward. I t hurt, a bit. Murdoc's hits were worse.

Spiky knelt down again, "I am going to have so much fun fucking you. When I get through, you won't walk!" He licked the side of my face.

I had a sudden uneasy feeling. I then noticed, a scary sound, "E's in 'ere?" It said. Then, I grew terrified. The other boys noticed it too. We all looked at the door.

Suddenly, the wood of the door shattered. A foot became visible. Then, it was brought back, and the rest of the door was torn down!

The boy that was holding me said, "Lets get outta here!"

I tuned, "Take me with ya!" I yelled it.

Murdoc stepped through the shattered door. Everyone froze. Murdoc looked at everyone. His gaze was lastly on me. He gave a very psychotic looking grin, 'I see ya tried ta get away. An, now, I find ya ova' ere in trouble." He stepped closer.

Noodle peeped her head in. Murdoc cracked his knuckles, "Noo'le, luv, keep evera' on out! An, these 4 in! Got it?" They were demands, my gut got sick. I suddenly wished that I was left alone with the gang bangers.

Murdoc took out the one closest to the door. His punch, breaking the kids' rib cage. The kid fell in pain. The other 2 kids, Spiky and old no name, ran up to Murdoc. I gave a small laugh, 'Not even 2 timin' 'im will woke.' I thought.

Murdoc kicked the other kid, and then sent Spiky flying around the room with a punch to the jaw.

Murdoc bent down over the one kid. He picked him up by one of his piercing. He smiled evilly, "Ya know why I don' 'ave piercing? So, people don' go an' do this ta me." Murdoc ripped one of the kids' ears open. He threw the metal ring down.

The kid fell screaming. Murdoc walked passed me and went over to Spiky. He knelt by Spiky, "So, yeh thin' ya can go an lay ya an's on anyone eh?"

Murdoc pulled Spicky up, he took one of the chains around him neck and made it tighter. He pulled on it.

Spiky went red. He couldn't breath. Murdoc punched him and let him fall.

I slowly watched. Murdoc turned to me, he came forward. He grabbed my shoulders, then slammed me against the wall.

My head went 'THUMP' and I heard my head scream.

Murdoc toned it out, "God damnit Dullard! Can't yea jus' stay 'ome? You, I," He grrrrrrred at me. I turned, expecting a punch.

He didn't punch me though. He let me drop, "Come on. We're goin' home."

I got up. He had dug his nails into one of my shoulders. I held that shoulder. Noodle met us out side. She made sure no one came in. She knew Murdoc would have kicked their asses.

I shuffled along. Noodle walked beside me, "Sorry. I didn't see them."

I patted her on the head she gave a small laugh, "Thank god Murdoc came."

I gave a cross look to the man we followed, 'Yeh, till he kicks my ass when we get 'ome!' I thought.

We went silently.

End of the chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry these are long stories. I like them though. I hope that I get more reviews for them though. I don't even know if people can find them. ?. damn. well, stay loyal.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Too bad you couldn't last. I am sorry. God help me if I should ever lose you.


	9. Silent

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz.

I hope you like the story so far. I thank all of the people who are reading this. You people know who you are. Lots of good reviews so far as well. I am happy. Well anyway, I do really hope that you guys are enjoying this. Don't just wait, never mind. Just read this. Enjoy.

Chapter 9: Silent

I drove the jeep home. Murdoc had made Noodle drive home with him. He would have made me drove home with him, but the jeep had no one to get it home.

Murdoc had drove a back-up car here, so, Noodle had a seatbelt. Murdoc knew I would go straight home, where else would I go? I drove in front of them. He wanted me to drive in front, so he could follow me and make sure I went the right way.

I did drive slowly. I was in no hurry to go home really. Just because he didn't touch me in the mall, didn't mean he was going to let me get off that easy.

The car ride home was faster than I thought. It was dark, I had missed a turn, not on purpose, and Murdoc put on his high beams. It was a warning. It blinded me a second. I drove more, took the next turn, Murdoc followed.

I could just make out the small figure of Noodle. She was a dark figure. I looked through the mirror and saw Murdoc as well. He was bent over the car wheel, watching me. He looked pissed. A hard lump formed in my stomach. I wanted to throw up really.

I slowed down as we went up the hill, Murdoc didn't like that. He hit the back of the jeep. The jeep could take it.

My head went forward. I glared back at him. He had a smile on his face. He mouthed the words, "Move!"

I put more gas into it. It went forward. Murdoc followed.

The doors to the car park closed behind us. We drove till we reached the Winne'. I parked the car, he parked the jeep. I stayed in a second.

Noodle got out of the car, "I have to talk to 2D."

Murdoc slammed the door shut, "Like hell! Get up stairs! Now!"

I got out of the car. Murdoc gave me a glance. Noodle knew she shouldn't disobey. She turned. She walked over to the lift. She got in and pressed the button. Before the doors closed, she said, "Baka." Then she was gone. There was no protecting me now.

Murdoc's fists tightened. He was on fire, he turned to me, "Come 'ere!"

I didn't move. I kept my hands behind my back. I only looked at him.

He came to me. He grabbed my arm, he pulled. I followed, once more, his nails dug into my skin, I didn't say anything though. I only bit my lower lip. He led the way to my room.

Slam! My back smacked the wall. Wham! My gut was punched. Murdoc backed up. He grinned.

I was about to fall to the ground. I was hit again. I gave a small gasp for air.

"Are ye crazy!" Murdoc yelled.

I didn't answer. I held my stomach.

Murdoc picked me up to him. He held my collar with hit two hands. He brought my face to his, "Ya really are a dumb Dullard!" He whispered it. He let me drop. I slid. I still stood though. I waited to be hurt again.

Murdoc turned his back. His hands went to his head. He punched the air, "Yah could 'ave been 'urt!" He hissed.

My head sprang up, "Wots it matter ta ya?" I gave a cross look, "Ya 'urt me mo' than them idiots could ever 'ave." It was heart piercing.

Murdoc turned, " You idiot!" He came closer. He looked hurt.

I felt bad all of a sudden. I back up. Murdoc leaned forward. I touched the wall with my back. He put a hand by my head, and he leaned closer to me, "Ya can be quite difficult when ya wanna be, 2-D."

I wanted to close my eyes. I found my self-saying, "Ya cause me pain."

"And you, I," he put his hand in his pocket. I watched as he pulled out a little bottle. He opened it in front of me and then, he leaned back against the wall. His face was in front of mine. He put the bottle away, and revealed a pill. The pill was black. It had a red symbol on it.

Murdoc didn't really smile, but he did put the pill in my view, "Eat it!" He demanded.

I closed my mouth and shook my head.

He glared, "This will make ya forget every thin. Take it!"

I had no intention of taking it. I knew what it was. It was that drug he always gave me. I hated that drug. "Fuck you." I mumbled.

Murdoc girded his teeth. Then, he said, "I some 'ow knew yeh was gonna try an' fight!" He grabbed my chin with his free hand, the one that held him away from me.

I grabbed him as well, "No!"

He gave a laugh. I pulled his hand away from me. He brought his other hand up and tried to punch me.

I dodged it. He growled as he went forward. I stumbled away from him. He followed. I was across the room, I turned to him, "Murdoc! I don' wanna!"

He stopped and looked at me. He looked at me, "We are gonna' have a fun time, now come 'ere!" He launched forward.

I bent to the side, out of the way. Then, before Murdoc could grab me, someone knocked.

"2-D, I can't find Murdoc, do you know where he is?" Diesel asked.

I gave a sigh, "He's in 'ere! Come in!" I said. I gave a mocking look to Murdoc. He hissed and gave a curse.

Diesel walked in. He looked at both of us, "Murdoc, show me the Winne' will yea?" He said.

I came to attention as he looked at me. Diesel also looked at Murdoc again. Murdoc walked passed me and over to Diesel, "Fine!" Then he stopped. Diesel put a hand on his back. The touch was gentle. He was feeling Murdoc's back up!

I must have showed something because Diesel gave a very big smile. I growled. Then, I stopped, 'Wot do I care? 'E treats me like crap anyway.' I turned.

Diesel also did, I heard the door shut. I gave a shutter and sat on my bed, and then I leaned back. I could feel my lower back throbbing. My head was dizzy. I let my pain come over me. I couldn't move, my painkillers were at least 2 arms length away.

The pain was or had its own pulse. It was thudding, my back was the worst. My head, it was a close second. But, for some reason, my mind wondered. When I got headaches, the last thing I wanted to do was think. I thought of Murdoc, also Diesel. They were alone. In the next hall. ALONE. In Murdoc's WINNE'. DAMNIT! They could be doing anything. Or something. My mind had a flash of Murdoc, he kissed me.

But, I tuned into Diesel! My eyes closed forcefully. Murdoc and Diesel were wrapped together.

My eyes wouldn't open, my head hurt. Murdoc laughed. Diesel laughed too. They both were touching each other, lovingly!

I sprang up despite my pain, and screamed. My head was warm, my face was red, I knew it. I felt sick, I felt, lost. 'Murdoc loves Diesel, not me.'

End of chapter 9. We are doing a lot of good so far. Haha. Well anyway, I do really hope that you guys liked this chapter. Those of you who hated Diesel, you are probably wanting to kill him now. Sorry for the slow chapters.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Hey, twisted, I need to talk to you, so does Craven. I didn't know how to say that. New s/n. Its in my bio. I have ch. 11 ready. Come soon please.


	10. suffering

Disclaimer: I do not own the gorillaz.

Yes, chapter 10. Sadly, I am not getting a lot of reviews for it. Lol. For some reason it makes me laugh. Well, anyway, this chapter has slushiness. Yes, its 2D/Murdoc again, no wait…, (Let me check god damn it.) YES, IT IS. I had to check. I didn't want to mess up and then be all like, oops. Well, anyway, here we go, WARNING: slushiness ';…;'. (The only best)

Chapter 10: Suffering

I walked over to my door. I felt like shit. My dream was of Murdoc and Diesel. I was hungry though. Plus, it would give me a chance to see if Diesel slept with Murdoc.

I looked at the Winne'. There was no sign of life. I kept going. I went up the lift. I got out and walked to the kitchen. No one was in there, but there was some food on the stove. I ate little. For some reason, I wasn't as hungry as I thought I would be.

I put my dish away, and I took some pills. I used water to help them go down. I looked out the window and saw the landfill. I watched it till, Murdoc came in. I didn't look at him. I didn't really want to.

He felt different. He said, "Ya nevea' came ou'of ya'r room las' night." He looked at me. I could feel his stare. I knew he was waiting for me to answer.

I had a quick thought, 'e never came up the life.' I was kind of mad. If he had been down in the Winne', I would have heard him come up here. He came from a different room. Diesel's room?

When he realized I wasn't going to answer, he said, "Talk ta me."

I gave him a glare, "Ya never wanna talk." I began to walk away.

He grabbed my wrist and forced me to look at him, "I mean it 2-D. Ya better tell me."

I had no clue what he was talking about. But, I was mad now. I should be the one pressing for him to talk to me. And demand to know what hes doing with Diesel! I ripped my hand away, "Let go!"

He clenched his teeth. Then he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. He was about to say something, but I did first, "Wot! Did Diesel not fuck ya the way ya wan'ed?" I gave him a pressing glare. I took my chance. He had stopped shaking me, and was now standing there with his mouth open.

I squirmed out of his grasp. I was proud till I saw his mouth close, his teeth grind, and, his fists clench. Oh, the word "Pissed" would have been an understatement right now to describe Murdoc.

I backed up slowly to the lift's doors. I pressed a button.

Murdoc followed, he kept his angry look. His dark black hair was almost covering his eyes. With the look he was giving me, I was surprised that the hair in front of his eyes didn't melt. The doors opened, I got in. That's when Murdoc pounced. He jumped on me. I couldn't even scream. He pushed me into the elevator. He got in and then, he closed the doors.

The doors shut, I was alone, with him. I had pressed my body against the wall, now, he turned to me.

He looked me up and down, "When ya scared like this, it makes me want ya mo'."

I was scared. There was no sense in hiding it anymore. I knew I was in for something. I prayed I was wrong, "Wot, wot ya gonna do ta me?" I stammered.

Murdoc gave a very forced smile, "We gonna play a game." He shrugged, "Tats all."

I cringed but relaxed. I felt a bit more at ease, till the doors opened up.

Murdoc gave me a smile, "You first."

I stepped out. He followed. I paused. I was a bout to ask where, when he said, "Your room."

I walked to, 'My room,' and opened the door. Damn it, I was so stupid. I say that because the second I took a step forward, Murdoc changed.

He pushed me in, slammed my door shut and then gave me a pissed look.

I backed up so I was near my bed. I held on to one of its ends. I asked so worried, "Wot, yeh ne-need, Muds?"

He didn't really say anything, he looked around. It was as if he was looking for someone hidden in the room.

I only stared. Murdoc caught my worried expression, "I need ya."

I didn't understand till he began to come forward and shove me. I kept my balance, but now, my front was unguarded Murdoc was pissed, and , needy. I was going to be rapped and I wasn't even drunk or drugged!

Murdoc was in a rush. He grabbed my shoulders and threw my front over the bed. I was in a straddle form. Murdoc pulled my pants off of my hips. It was easy, I was thing tough. I tried to stop him by backing up, "Stop!" I said.

Murdoc grunted. He did a butt-bump with his front. Murdoc's pants were still on. My pants weren't even all of the way off, they were on my knees. I gave a small cry.

Murdoc only unzipped his pants. He didn't really take off his clothes. I gave a small wiggle.

Murdoc grabbed my hands, each in one of his own. His clothed chest was on my back. His breath was on my neck, then in my ear. He said, "I need ya so bad. I can't be waiting any longer!"

He backed up, I wasn't ready. He didn't care. He thrusted into me. "Ya went too far this time 2D." He let me scream.

I came forward. His hands clasped onto mine, his arms ran up along mine. I had closed my eyes. It hurt too much, "Please!"

I heard Murdoc grunt. He then thrusted into me again. My body went forward. His stupid metal buckle was cold on my skin. So cold. But, the pain that shot up through me was worse. I gave moans. I half hoped it would make him ease up, and half was out of pleasure.

Murdoc's breath was hard. I was too. Soon, one of his hands left my hand to grasp my unit. The hand of mine that no longer had weight on it shot up. I was grabbing, I grabbed one of Murdoc's tricepts. I squeezed. I knew it hurt him, but he ignored it. He must have realized that he was being too rough with me.

As my grip loosened, I realized why, My head and back pain were coming back. Murdoc burst into me. I screamed as he violently pulled out. I gave another scream as my back and head exploded.

My darkness was there in seconds. I don't know if I had to close my eyes to see the darkness or not. All I know is that, I was in pain, and then, nothing.

The end of chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed it. I am working on another fanfic as well as this one. For all of those people who are reading and reviewing this, I would like to say thank you. I am glade that you are reading this. Also, I would also like to thank those of you who read this, but don't review because you don't want anyone to know that you read this cough Dib cough . Hehe, sorry everyone, I have a bad cold. HEHE. Well anyway, I do hope you enjoyed it, I am also happy that you have read this for so long. Noodle is going to be staring in my next fanfic! Flamers fuck off. Well, bye bye.

-D.D.Darkwriter: You may not want to be told, but you will have to some time. No one needs to be loved, but, they think they do.


	11. Iya des'ippai yume

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz.

HA! I have finished, all I have to do now is type up the chapters. Then, I can work on my other story. It is for you Noodle fans. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. Only a few more chapters to go, hang in there, they are short.

Chapter 11: Iya des'ippai yume

I woke to the sound of someone saying my name, "2D? 2D?"

It was a gentle voice. A voice that wanted to comfort me but couldn't.

My eyes slowly opened. Murdoc was there. He was looking at the ground. He was smoking. He never looked up at me. But I knew that he was the one who had said my name.

As I stared at him, I noticed something. My clothes were all on. My pain was gone too. I couldn't say anything but, "Muds."

Murdoc gave a small sigh. His face was sad. His expression was that of someone about to give another person bad news.

I suddenly felt wrong. He looked at me. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out with his hand. He tossed it into my trashcan.

I only watched. I had this feeling that I knew he was going to say something bad.

He looked at me. He paused. As if he were thinking if he should tell me or not. He gave me a side-glance away, "2-D." He said it firmly. He said it so that I would pay attention to him.

I gave him his attention. "Wot." Was what I said.

Murdoc's black hair was less shiny. It looked dull, old. His clothes were also faded. His facial expressions were clear though. His eyes turned slowly toward me. Both of his mix matched eyes looked at me hard. They wanted to kill me, I know it.

I gave a small tilt of my head, "Ta…" I didn't finish. Murdoc's hand had flown up and stopped me. His hand was open, he didn't hit me. He only held his hand up to silence me. I obeyed. "2D, don't speak. The last thing I wanna 'ear is yer voice."

My facial features sank. I found myself, lost. I looked at him hard, but held back a question that I wanted to ask.

Murdoc lowered his hand. Then he said, "I'm leaven'."

2 words. Only 2 words. I hated the words. I didn't even understand them. I stood up very fast, "Wot the Fuck?"

Murdoc stayed sitting. He only glanced up at me, "Ya 'eard me."

My anger was showing. My blue spiky hair must have been on fire, Murdoc was watching me. I was one of the worst people to hide my anger, somewhat. Murdoc was the worst though. But, if he was mad now, he hides it well.

I scowled, "Ya son-of-a bitch."

He gave a small laugh. That only made me madder. I think Murdoc knew what was coming next. But once more, if he did, he didn't show it. I punched Murdoc. Right in the face I did.

His face had turned to the side. I took a step back. I wanted him to get up, to act like himself. He got up. He didn't look at me though. His dark, shiny less hair covered his eyes. He began to walk to the door.

I yelled, "Ya can't go! You're our bands Bassists! Plus…" I stopped. I didn't want to say it. I didn't even believe it yet.

Murdoc opened the door and stopped. He didn't look at me. His eyes were still covered by his hair. A dark shadow cast over his face, "Noodle's other cousin will be your new band member. E's cool."

I gasped, "Wot, about ya? We want you in our band! Ya can't jus go!"

Murdoc sneered, "I'm leaven'. I'm jus' too tired of ya. If I don' go, I might kill ya. Do ya want that?"

I gave him an even more pissed off glare, "Ya won't kill me!"

He turned back to me, a new look in his eyes, "Wouldn't I?" He got closer to me. I had to backup. I could smell his breath.

"Where ya goin?" I said a bit shaken.

Murdoc backed up, "With Diesel."

I heard something pop in my head. I think it was my brain. I knew at that moment that this was a dream. A bad dream. This all sounded too crazy anyway. I laughed. I laughed hard. I know I surprised Murdoc because he was looking at me like I was crazy. He said, "Wot the 'ell is the matter wich' ya?"

I took a few deep breaths, "This, this, is all a dream. No way this is real! This is all a nastay game my twisted lil'le mind is playen' on me." I held my stomach. Even though this was a dream, my stomach still hurt.

Murdoc gave a grin, "Ya 'ave finally gone crazy. This ain't a dream ya twaht!"

When he realized that I wasn't going to believe him, he punched me. He punched me in my stomach. I cringed in pain.

"Ya feel the pain. If ya were 'aven a goddamned dream, don' ya think that wouldn't 'ave 'urt!" He was close to my side.

I gave him a look, "Then this is real?" I didn't want to believe. He helped me up. I stood there. Looking at him.

"I'm leaven." He grew serious again. He seemed, fake. I looked. His face went back into shadows.

I couldn't stop him, no one could. He paused at the door one final time. He didn't look at me, he said, "Good-bye, 2D." Then, he was gone.

Ch. 11, end. I hope you liked this one. I loved it. I thought it was okay. Took me forever to create. It was okay though. Also, I am making this with a twist ending. I am making an alternative ending. You can pick the way it ends. But, I will say now, and I will remind you later, the ending for it now, is not the real ending. The alt. Is. That's just the way life goes. I hope you enjoy it.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Twistedmind. New sn. Had to get it, was only way I can talk to you now. Me and twin need your help. Look in my bio for the name. Call me at 9. Only if the moon is out though. ';…;'


	12. Dead in the dark

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz. Very sad though. This should never happen.

Chapter 12. Ha! I hope you guys are ready. Or at least getting ready. This is chapter 12. That means that there are only 2 more chapters. Here is the chapter, enjoy.

Chapter 12: Dead in the Dark

I sat on my bed. I faced the window that over looked the landfill, dead zombies wondered around. They looked as if they were searching for something, "Their los'. An they don' even know it. Like me." I felt tears threaten to come down. He was going to leave. He was leaving, and not going to come back.

I brought my knees up to my chine and then put my head inside of my arms. A light knock on the door made me look up a bit. I was too sad to say anything though.

"2D? Are you in there?" Noodle's soft gentle voice come from behind the door.

I didn't want her to see me like this. I didn't reply. Maybe if I didn't say anything, she would think I wasn't here.

The door flew open. I was startled. I fell forward and landed on my face. My ass in the air.

Noodle walked across the room and then kneeled down in front of me. Her face gazed into mine, "What are you doing 2D?"

I looked back at her. I had nothing to say. She got up and then dragged me to my feet.

"2D, you have to come and say good bye to Murdoc. He's leaving now." She gave me a sad look.

I noticed that Noodle had been working on her English. She sounded good. "Your English is betta." I said

She looked at me. She grew angry, "No! Stop changing the subject! Go see Murdoc off. Now!" She paused for a while. Then, she sat down on my bed and sighed. She looked as if about to cry. I wanted to comfort her. She seemed too far away to touch though. I turned away from her, "I don' wanna."

She made a noise, "He's going. Once he is gone, he's gone. 2D, he'll be gone forever." She got up. I stayed turned. She walked out my door. It gently closed behind her.

I could feel my head and heart hurting. I turned to the door. I ran out of my room and met Noodle by the shaft that Murdoc was never going to use again.

I watched as Diesel talked to Noodle. They were talking in Japanese. I wasn't even going to try and figure out what they were talking about. I stood next to Russel. Russel was watching the Winne'. Murdoc was going to drive the Winne' to the hotel they were going to stay at. Then, he was planen' on keeping or traveling around in that.

I watched it for a few minutes till Russel turned to me and said, "Ya think he should be goin' man? I mean don' we need 'em?" He looked a bit mad and bewildered.

I shook my head, "I can't do nofine ta stop 'em. 'E's on is own now." I said uncaringly. Why should I care anyway? All he did was cause me pain.

Russel thought my words were a bit mean, "Ya should take it easy on 'im. 'E is the one that started us."

I had a sentence to say to that, "Yeah, an' e's gonna be the one ta en' us too. " My arms had been folded the whole time. Now, they were holding on tighter on to themselves.

Murdoc came out of the Winne. He walked right up to Russel and I, "Oi, we gonna be leaven' soon." Was all he said. He only gave me a glance.

I could feel my anger boiling. I was praying that a zombie would pop out of the ground and eat him. Speaking of zombies, where were all of them? I looked around.

"Don worry 2D, they ain' aroun' you," said Murdoc with an evil look. I wasn't going to ask him how he knew that. I only relaxed a bit.

Murdoc turned to face Russel, "Yeh know 'ow ta contact me?"

Russel gave him a nod.

Murdoc looked at the ground then bit his lower lip. He gave me a small nod, then, he turned away from me and left. For the second time that day, I felt like I lost him. He got into the Winne' and beeped the horn.

Diesel came running passed and gave us a wave. He was smiling. He was happy. He ran into the Winne'. He sat in the front seat.

Murdoc started the car. Then they began to drive away. Noodle stood beside me. I could feel her grab my hand and rest her head on my arm, "Good bye Murdoc." She said sadly, lowly, waiting.

End of chapter 12. That was a short chapter to write. Took me forever though. Dang. One more chapter then comes the alternate ending. I would like you all to know, I will tell you this again though, Ch. 13 is not the real ending. The alt. Is. So, don't complain. I will let you pick your own ending. Don't worry, its easy going. LOL. Well anyway, thanks a lot to a lot of my fans. Like Ragdoll. She was really nice about this story. Thanks again everyone. See you in the last chapter.

-D.D.Darkwriter

We are getting closer to the end. Please, don't give up on me yet. Don't say what we all are thinking. No one wants to die.


	13. Breakdown

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz. If I did, every one would hate me.

WARNING: This chapter contains scenes that parents might not find suitable for children. This chapter contains very graphical scenes. Enjoy. (For all of you pussies who are afraid to read.) Other people who know this is bad, go ahead, read on. Have fun. (Remember, I don't write happy stories. I am not good at it. Also, its not in my blood, nor does life normally end in a good way. You have to remember, life is fake, and these stories are only bases on it.)

Chapter 13: Breakdown

The afternoon came slow that day. I was on my bed. I just kind of lay there. Soon, I let my eyes close. I fell asleep.

';…,'

When I woke I thought I could hear him. I thought I could hear him outside my door, shooting. Yelling stupid things to zombies. When I got up to open my door, no one was there.

I walked out, I went out to the car park, No Winne'. No Winne' to keep an eye on and pray that someone menacing wouldn't come out of it. I went to the lift. I went to the kitchen. No one was there. I sat down, half expecting Murdoc to come in and hurt me. Or say something offending. He never did. I waited an hour. No one came.

I was about to get up when Noodle came into the room. She sat across from me. I didn't look at her, she stared at me. After a few minutes she said, "You're not going to do anything?"

I looked up at her, "Wot can I do?"

She sighed with anger and got up, "Get your ass up and go get him!"

I didn't even know where he was. Or if he was still there. I gave her a look of disappointment, "I can't. Not a lone."

Noodle girded her teeth, "You've been in this world alone half your life 2D! No way this will stop you." She got up. I watched her walk over to the door. She stopped. She pulled out a piece of paper. Then, she dropped it on the floor. She looked at me, "Opps." Then, we looked at each other. She have me a smile and then winked at me. Then she left.

I walked over to the paper and picked it up. I opened it and looked at it, 'Time in Motel,' it said. I gave a smile to no one. Then, I ran down to the car park.

';…;'

The jeep roared as I zoomed down and up roads. Fuck the speed limit. I hit things on purpose any way. I gave the jeep a drive for the money we paid for it.

I knew where the motel was. It was a trashy place. I drove in quietly. On the piece of paper it also had a room number.

I got out of the jeep. 'Room 023' was my destination. I walked up to the room and then tried to open the door. It was locked. I took a step back. My anger wasn't going to be stopped by the door.

I kicked the door. It gave no fight. The top hinges gave out and the lock came undone. I was in. The room was somewhat dark. For a second I thought I would check the Winne', but then, he came out.

Murdoc came out with only a towel on. His hair was wet. So was his body. I could smell a good fragrance coming off of him. He had his gun in his hand, "Wot the 'ell!" His mouth wide open. One of his hands was free, but that was the one holding his towel up.

My eyes glared. I was turned on by hid body for some reason, "Where is Diesel?" I said demonically.

Murdoc was a bit taken aback, but he had lowered his gun, "E's not 'ere. E's went ta go an get something."

I gave a wicked smile. It was my turn, "Good." My anger was boiling and ready to come out. And, with a naked Murdoc in the room, what better way then to, have fun? I walked across the room.

Murdoc was frozen. He had never known I was capable of this kind of approach. He was in for it now.

I brought our faces together. I pulled the gun out of his hands. I kissed him. His eyes widened. His gun less hand was trapped by my hand now. His other hand was on his towel. He didn't even think to use it.

I let him realize what was going on while still kissing him.

Murdoc came to and realized what was going on. He gave me a startled by backing up. I only grew mad with him. I understood how he felt when ever he tried to demand me. I grabbed one of his arms. I dragged him down the hall. He followed.

I pulled him into the bedroom. I pushed him in. I locked the door behind us. He was standing near the bed when I turned around, "Take the towel off." I said.

Murdoc gave me a look, "Ye ain't the boss of me!" He said with anger.

I gave a sigh, "Yeh, right now, I am." I walked closer to him. He stood his ground, "I'll fight ya' 2D. Don' make me."

I paused a second, "I can take ya." That made him a bit shaky. I never stood up to him like this. I was never mad enough to. I grabbed him and forced him to kiss me.

I searched for his tongue in his mouth while ripping off his towel. He had nothing to hold on to now. He pushed me with his hands where I touched him. It pissed me off.

I punched him hard in the stomach and then threw him on the bed.

He hit the bed and gave a slight gasp. I fell onto him. My legs straddled over his stomach. I took my shirt off. My arms and side revealed scars. Scars from When Murdoc crashed into me. I loved my scars. I kissed Murdoc while I unbuttoned my pants, "Moan if ya want me." I whispered to him.

He made a small attempt to get away from me. I easily pulled him into place though. Murdoc made a hissing noise. I gave a small laugh, "Predictable." I grabbed on to him. I began to stroke him. I didn't have to wait long till he soon grew hard.

I threw my pants off quickly. Murdoc's eyes were open. He was breathing hard. I leaned forward again, pressing my arm down on his chest, "I need ta stretch ya."

Murdoc hissed, "Knock it off! Ya 'ad your fun." He tried to pick up his hands but my arm on his chest kept them down. I smiled, "The more ya fight, the less gentle im a gonna be." I laughed at the end of the sentence. I eased 2 fingers into him. He gave a small moan growl thing. But I could tell he was enjoying it. I added another finger. I pulled in and out. I also sucked and bit gently on his nipple.

He gave me a small growl. But, I moved up and silenced him.

My mouth connected with his neck. I sucked till I heard him moan and I felt blood in my mouth.

I took my fingers out of his warm body. He gasped a bit. I gently turned him over. I said, "If ya don relax, this may 'urt."

Murdoc made a movement to get up, but I pushed down on the back. I pushed down between his shoulder blades. He fell back down with a gasp of surprise.

I then thrust into him. I went deep. Deeper then he was able to go sometimes. He moaned loud. I loved it. It made me want to fuck him harder. I pulled out and then in. Out, in. Out, in. I let my rhythm pick up. Murdoc even stayed in motion. My thrusts became deeper, stronger, harder, and faster.

Soon, I felt my self-burst into him. Murdoc burst everywhere else. I gave a heave and tore out of him. I knew he felt the warm pain. I felt a lot. He collapsed onto the bed. I got up.

I walked to were I threw my pants. I took out a pill. Murdoc thought it was for me. He paid no attention. I got back on the bed and sat on him. He mad a noise, "Wot?"

I poped the pill into his mouth. He swallowed it! I forced him to. He struggled, but, he swallowed it any way. Now, I only had to wait a few seconds.

Murdoc was out cold. They were a type of sleeping pill. They put you to sleep faster then it took for us to have sex. I dressed Murdoc. I dressed myself first though. I picked Murdoc up. I was surprised I could carry him.

On my way out, someone stopped me. Diesel! Diesel stood there. His eyes were showing. They were blue. A gorgeous blue that could under mind, or over power anyone.

He smirked, "Finally. You took forever."

I was a bit confused, "Wot ya mean?"

Diesel laughed, "This was all planed." I didn't understand, "Wot?" I asked.

Diesel gave me a look, "Murdoc. He planed all of this. He planed all of it just to see if you would come to get him." He looked at Murdoc, "He never liked me. He always loved you."

"Love me?" I mumbled. I looked down at Murdoc.

Diesel gave a cross look to me, "Keep 'im, safe." Before he walked away, he moved a piece of hair out of Murdoc's eyes while I watched the motion of his lips. 'Watashi koi anta.' Was what his lips formed.

';..;'

Days passed and Murdoc and I are happy. We spend hours together. We do many things besides sex. I am happy, and I think he is too.

Finally, the almost end. Lol. If you would like to read the alternate ending, please, proceed to the next chapter. Do not worrie, it is short and it talks about later on in life. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I had fun making it. I did. I also am thankful for all of the people who read this and kept me going. Lol. Well, if you proceed, I call you a brave person, if you don't I understand. You are probably a person that knows nothing of pain, or loss. I don't pitty you. I can't. I have no more left. Thanks again.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Go on say one final time,

The worDs that linger in the line.

Time doEs pass,

Aand we don't see,

All the love,

TThat will never be.

(The words that are in caps. There are only four. Don't use the words on the end unless they are doubled.)


	14. Love is pain: Forget me not

Disclaimer: Don't own the Gorillaz.

Chapter 14. What can I say? This is the real ending. The REAL ENDING. This is the ending that I was born to make. I was meant to do this. Lol. Well anyway, I will tell you one more time, Life is not fair. We all have people that we have lost. We all know pain. We all know what it is too have a bleeding hart. Well, a good portion of us. I made this story for a friend. It was made in her memory. Sweet dreams, read in heaven.

Enjoy all.

Chapter 14: ALTERNATE ENDING. Love is pain

I woke up, Murdoc was nowhere. It had been a year since Murdoc and I said we loved each other. He still said it. He still meant it. We were going out, only, he was seeing women too. I knew he cheated. Pissed me off it did. But I remembered the night before. We had gone out to such a romantic dinner. Everyone stared at me. Murdoc noticed that I had been uncomfortable in the place, so he yelled at everyone and then we left. We ended the night under the stars. I loved it. He had been so nice, so romantic. I loved him. I still did. I was so happy. I would never leave him. He, me. We were one. We were inseparable. I cocked my gun. It was a gun he had given me in case anyone every tried anything on me while he wasn't around. I walked to my door and opened it. I opened it and walked down the hall. The Winne' lay there, where it should be, parked in its own little private place. I walked up to it and opened the door.

A woman lay on top of Murdoc. She slept peacefully. I gave a small giggle. The woman was a light sleeper. I stood behind her. I pressed the gun to her head. The woman didn't even have time to scream. I shot the gun through her head. Thank god for the sounds of silence. The gun had a silencer on it. I noticed Murdoc hadn't gotten up from when I shot the girl. He lay there. I pulled the girl off of him. She landed with a thump on the ground.

I looked at Murdoc. He was covered in the girl's blood.

I noticed something else. There was a track running down his arm. (A track in this torn is used as a drug term. When someone injects into the body, your arm pusses.) I looked at it. The skin around it was colored.

"NO!" I grabbed on Murdoc's neck. I was looking for a pulse. He had none. I looked for the girls peruse. I searched threw it. I found a poison init, 'She poisoned 'im! Damn it!' I yelled in my head. I picked Murdoc up. He at least had underwear on. His whole face was a lighter, paler color. I yelled for Russel and Noodle.

Murdoc stayed unmoving through the whole thing. His body had already gone a bit stiff.

I heard the lift coming down. The second Russel and Noodle stepped out, they knew. Russel came to realize what happened first when he saw me holding Murdoc. He saw Noodle staring. He reached over and covered her eyes.

The second he did, she realized something was wrong. I felt guilty. Noodle fought Russel, trying to escape his grip. Russel, barely holding on was watching, unable to believe what was going on.

Noodle's eyes were finally uncovered. Not by meaning, but by mistake. Russel didn't even realize he had lowered that hand. Soon, I could hear her.

Noodle gave screams. She didn't sound herself. "Iie! Iie Murdoc!" She yelled. It was as if she had forgotten she even knew English.

It was real. She was a band mate. Even though she was young, she still deserved to see her band family fall.

I felt guilty in away because she was seeing this. I was crying though. I hadn't cried in a long time years. Years before all of this, I cried once. It was for someone I loved too. My tears fell onto Murdoc.

He looked like he was crying. Russel came over to me, Noodle still yelling. But she was quieter. His face was red, her green eyes, stained from crying. Russel had even begun to cry.

He was more preoccupied with Noodle though. I looked up to him, "E's dead. Bloomin' 'ookers poisoned 'im!" I said.

Russel gave a sigh. "Damn it."

Noodle finally stopped struggling. Russel released her. She was like a doll. She fell to the ground, across from me, still beside Murdoc though. She only watched a few minutes longer, till, she put her hands over her eyes, and began to cry again.

The only thing I could say was, "Watashi Koi Anta, Murdoc." I kissed his head. As if saying good night to someone I loved. I will never forget him. And even in death, he will not forget me.

THE END

Finished. I am finally done. I am glade that it is done. I would like to thank all of you who put up with this for 14 grueling hours just to have it end like this. Lol. This is the real ending. The only reason I made it as an alt is because many of you didn't want to take the fact that I make my fanfics sad. I like it like that. I think you all do too. Lol. Unless you don't. But that's you. Well, anyway, you all know about my next story that I plan of making. If you don't, I don't feel like explaining it again. It is based on Noodle again. It will be a fun one. Shorter though. I am going to try to make it so that it is shorter chapters and shorter stories. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I like reviews. Also, goodbye.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Good bye. Till the end.

This production was brought to you by: Fag industries. Inc.


End file.
